Chrona Gorgon vs the world!
by gandalf42
Summary: if you want good music and Chrona kicking major butt... your gonna love this. based on Scott Pilgrim vs the world
1. so it begins

_Chrona Gorgon vs. the world! _

_Written by a HUGE ChronxMaka fan _

_Hey guys this fic is based on Scott pilgrim vs. the world with soul eater characters! _

_Summary: Chrona Gorgon meets the girl of his dreams. But one slight problem she has seven-evil Ex's! can our timid hero get the girl? Can he best her crazy ex-lovers? AND WHY IS SPIRIT IN THIS FIC! _

In the magical land of… Nevada USA

In the not so magical city of… Death city

Chrona Gorgon was dating a High Schooler

"Your dating a High Schooler?" said a plain-faced Liz glaring into her friends back. Her friend Spirit however was impressed raising his mug of coffee in praise.

" Not bad." he said taking a sip of said coffee.

" What are you Chrona like twenty seven?" continued Liz ignoring the red-headed idiots comment and continued to glare at Chronas back.

" I am not playing your silly games Liz" he said continuing to make his Tea. But Liz being very stubborn still ranted on. " Your like thirteen years out of school." Chrona finishing brewing his warm drink finally turned round. His soft blue eyes were the most dominant feature but complimented his plump-cheeks and thin lips and brightened up his pale-skin and pink hair.

" I am twenty." he said quietly finally meeting Liz's death glare of doom. Spirit drained his cup and coughed as the hot liquid burnt his throat.

" So-cough- whats her name?" he asked and both raised a eyebrow when Chrona smiled and said shyly into his cup.

" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa…she's Japanese." Liz and Spirit looked at each other sceptically. Then another of Chronas friends entered the Kitchen. Ragnarok was large not in fat but with sheer Muscle. His dark skin shone with sweat telling the group he had just come from his nightly run. His large mane of black hair was sticking to his brow and his eyes locked onto Chrona who looked on in surprise as the large man flew at him.

" Chrona give your homie a hug!" Spirit and Liz watched the scene they had seen so many times. Everyday Chronas best mate would wipe his sweat soaked hair on the shy ex-teen but this time Chrona had a weapon. The Tea cup. Chrona on reflex ( who wouldn't if you had a very large person jumping at you that looked like they were going to kill you) threw the cups contents at his maniac friend. Burning liquid caught the large man in the face. Liz and Spirit looked on in horror as Ragnarok just stood there. Chrona began to shake when the dark man sent one of his infamous glares. Suddenly the now doubly soaked runner turned on his heels and walked out of the kitchen and out of sight. Liz could not help but giggle.

" Wow you told him Chrona." said guy just looked like he just went through world war three. Spirit shook his head.

" That was probably either the most bravest or stupid thing I have ever seen." Chrona would happily say it was the most stupid but the door-bell rang and he instantly perked up.

" That's for me."

0.6 seconds later

Chrona opened the apartment door and smiled when he saw his girlfriend. (cough-jailbait-cough) Tsubaki was in school terms jaw-dropping. Her long dark hair was tied into a high ponytail allowing several strands to frame her face, her cheeks flushed of the cold and her soft chocolate brown eyes made her one of the rare beauties of the city. It helped she had a curvy figure. She smiled a childish smile.

" Hi" she said softly a soft plume of air escaping her full lips and Chrona smiled wider.

" Hey Tsubaki, are you going to be good."

" aren't I am normally." she said chuckling lightly. Then Ragnarok made a appearance.

" What the hell are you making the poor girl say!" the large man opened the door wider and raised a eyebrow when he caught sight of the Japanese girl.

" Ignore him he is a bit of a moron come on in." he opened the door fully and stepped back to allow the girl into the warm home. Tsubaki blushed and walked in and turned a even brighter shade of red when Chrona asked for her coat. slipping out oh her black parker she handed the jacket to Chrona who tossed it onto the couch. Tsubaki smiled timidly when she caught Liz staring at her. Chrona completely oblivious to the girls discomfort introduced her. " Tsubaki this is Liz she is our drummer." ( sorry if that sounded wrong ) The Japanese girl smiled. " You play drums?" Liz blankly stared at her before saying just as plainly

" Yes." Ragnarok who was wiping his face with a towel offered Tsubaki his hand which she took.

" Ragnarok. I am the talent." he said in a surprising soft voice. Spirit chose that time to enter holding his guitar he gave a small smile. " That's Spirit our lead guitarist." said Chrona before picking up his bass Guitar from the corner. Tsubaki took a seat while the band set up their equipment. After several minutes fiddling they were ready.

" So what we starting with?" asked Spirit. It was Liz who answered

" How about In the Shadows?" Ragnarok nodded and cleared his throat. "ready Chrona?"

The pinkette nodded completely focused on his bass. And thus our story begins.

( Play The Rasmus In The Shadows)

_No sleep_

_No sleep until I am done with finding the answer_

_Wont stop_

_Wont stop till I find a cure for this cancer_

_Sometimes_

_I feel I going down and so disconnected_

_Somehow_

_I know that I am haunted to be wanted _

_I've been watching _

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching _

_I've been living_

_For tomorrows all my life _

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_They say _

_That I must learn to kill before I feel safe_

_But I _

_I rather kill myself then turn into their slave_

_Sometimes_

_I feel that I should go and play with the thunder_

_Somehow_

_I just don't wanna stay and wait for a wonder_

_I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time _

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tommorows all my life_

_Lately I been walking in circles watching waiting for something_

_Feel me touch me heal me, come take me higher_

_I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_In the shadows all my time_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living_

_For tommorows all my life_

_I've been watching_

_I've been waiting_

_I've been searching_

_I've been living for tommorows _

_In the shadows_

_In the shadows_

_I've been waiting! _

AN: Wow that took some doing. This is dedicated to all ChronaxMaka fans plus those who think Scott Pilgrim is a awesome movie and manga series_. I don't own Soul Eater, Scott pilgrim or The song and lyrics at the end. I hope you stick around for the next chapter. _


	2. sweet dreams

Chapter 2: sweet dreams

As Chrona struck the final note the band looked to Tsubaki to see if she liked it. Tsubaki sat there completely stupefied, her eyes perfect orbs filled with disbelief.

" Wow" was all she said and Chrona could not help but blush. Everyone else however thought they had broke her.

" She okay?" asked Spirit feeling slightly guilty. Liz just snorted " I think she got brain damage." the American said running a hand through her blonde hair. Ragnarok waved a large hand in front of the girls face to see if responded. He looked back at Chrona who was tuning his bass.

" I think you better take her home dude." Chrona looked up from his guitar and seemed to realise his friends concern.

"Y-yeah."

4 minutes later at the bus stop

Tsubaki came out of her daze when her bus arrived. She had never heard of such awesome music before. Chrona had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and she blushed at his closeness and she shyly wrapped a thin arm around his waist. He felt her movement and smiled.

" You enjoy your visit?" he asked

" Yeah it was awesome…what is your band called?" she asked quietly. He chuckled at her cuteness and gave her a comforting squeeze. " We are called Shibusen."

"Shibusen." she repeated as if to memorize it then smiled " Chrona…I was wondering.." He looked at her silently asking her to continue. Tsubaki could not believe she was asking him this so soon.

" Before I go home could we…err.." what she was asking clicked in his head and he almost had his nose rupture. He luckily kept his expression neutral and turned so she was facing him. Her blush deepened when he leaned forward his face getting closer to hers every second. Then fireworks as his lips met hers. It was soft and sweet. Tsubaki felt her knees go weak as she leaned into it. He pulled away after what seemed like a decade and he blushed when she groaned in protest. He coughed lightly and saw her bus pull up bringing his girlfriend back to reality. Tsubaki smiled brightly before waving goodbye. Chrona watched the bus pull away. Finally life was going back to normal… or so he thought

Opening the door to his small flat Chrona beat his flat mate to the punch.

" Yes before you say anything I am dating a high Schooler."

" Aw is he cute." Kidd peeked over his newspaper " Does that mean we have to stop sleeping with each other?"

" is there another bed here." said Chrona sarcastically as he walked into the bathroom. Kidd looked around the flat with a glance of his golden eyes. " yeah your totally my bitch forever Chrona." what he was meant to say was around 97.9% of the apartment belonged to Kidd the rest Chrona. The pinkette walked out of the bathroom in his night clothes.

" I am keeping the whole High school thing low key so can you not tell anyone." Chrona said. Kidd put down the newspaper and opened his phone and made a bee-line for the bathroom.

" You know me." he said and before he could ask who he was calling. The bathroom door shut and the phone rang. Chrona really wished he had not answered.

_Sixteen years old scandals!_

" Seventeen. Eureka. Seventeen.. Who told you anyway."

_Kidd duh! _

" That gossipy bitch."

**You know me**

" KIDD"

_Tell me who is this mysterious child._

" Tsubaki Nakatsukasa.. She's Japanese." he winced when he heard his sister almost shriek

_A seventeen year old Japanese girl….your pathetic._

" it's a catholic school as well."

_With the uniform!_

" Yes"

_Chrona why are you doing this?_

" I will ring when I know."

Chrona was alone. The vast desert stretched from horizon to horizon. The sun beat down on him like a thousand fists. Collapsing in despair he felt his heart slowly beginning to stop.

"So alone." he said, his voice echoing through the landscape. Then the oddest thing happened. A girl casually walked past carrying a parcel under her slim arms. Chrona only caught a glimpse of her hair. Tied into two pigtails. She was speaking while walking.

" Your not alone.. Just having some lame ass dream." Chrona sat up confusion on his face.

" A dream?…. Can we make out?"

Chrona woke up with a startled yell. Sweat coating his face and hair. His yelling woke up Kidd who sat up drowsily

" What's up Chrona?" he asked not even in the least concerned. This however woke his Girlfriend. Who also woke up. Kidd turned to her.

" What's up Patty?" Chrona shook his head to clear his thoughts. The dream girl kept forcing her way into his brain like a cancer. Getting up he stretched.

" I had the most odd dream ever." Patty scoffed while yawning.

" Can we skip the lame dream part please." she fell back under the covers and began to snore softly, however Kidd looked at his phone.

" you were supposed to meet your girlfriend at the library half-hour ago?" he asked. Chrona walked towards the window looking confused.

" What? Its like six in the morning." He opened the window only to be blinded by sunshine.

" NOOOOOOOOOO!"

One hour later

Tsubaki added another book onto the pile Chrona was carrying.

" This is so weird." he said and Tsubaki chuckled quietly. "Why?" she asked adding another book to the pile.

" Reminds me of grade school." he said pouting. She smiled sweetly and pecked him on the lips before adding one last book to the pile. " I think that should do it… want to get a drink after?" He smiled a small smile.

" Sure." as they headed to the check out desk he froze as he saw the most amazing and beautiful sight ever to grace his blue orbs. The girl of his dreams stood there. The blonde pigtails swayed as she walked across the lobby. Her pale sweater hugged her petite figure and her pleated skirt showed her Long peachy legs caught his eye and his neck heated up. The girls emerald gaze met his ocean blue. One of the orbs closed briefly and Chrona felt the heat from his neck spread lower. The girl had a parcel which she placed on the desk before walking out a small smirk on her lips. Tsubaki however noticed his stunned expression.

" Do you know her Chrona?

"CHRONA!" the pinkette crashed back to reality and looked around quickly realising he was at Ragnarok's home with the band.

" You only played one note the entire song!" said the large man angrily. Liz and Spirit watched the scene with interest. " Is your girlfriend distracting you?" Chrona was about to ask his mate what he was on about before catching a sheepish looking Tsubaki.

" I'll be good." she said. Ragnarok shook his head and sighed

" Right lets try that again. Ready Chrona?"

" Waffle."

_Really short chapter I know but next chapter the story gets interesting. Tell me what you think and send me song suggestions. Plus I have the league of evil Ex's sorted so I hope you stick around. By the way thank you to the reviewers and their comments and this chapter is dedicated to my fellow ChronaxMaka lover BlackBloodBaby who Loves the pairing as much as I do. But before I vanish the songs can be rock or heavy metal. Because….you know me (wink)_


	3. Maka come closer

Chapter 3: Maka come closer ( Warning Fluff! )

Chrona found himself being dragged down the street along with Spirit, Liz and Ragnarok. Just one thing bothered him though. He had no clue where they were going. Liz and Ragnarok looked happy but like Chrona Spirit looked bored.

" So where are we going?" the pinkette asked as they turned onto Harrow street. Ragnarok did not even slow down to answer the question.

" Arachne's place she's got a party going." Chrona felt a cold sweat break out at the mention of his worst nightmare. " I thought you two broke up?" Spirit groaned obviously not looking forward to meeting one of his many Ex's. Ragnarok smirked at their terrified expressions and Liz only giggled.

" Come on guys. She's not that bad." Chrona and Spirit shared a glance that screamed.

_Is she on crack?_

The party was so **Boring**. Chrona and Spirit felt so out of place. Arachne was busy chatting away with Ragnarok about something. While Liz had vanished into the crowd leaving both men just standing there. Chrona was the first to break the silence.

" I am going to pee due to boredom." Chrona pushed his way through the crowd. His head still filled with the image of the dream girl. The way she moved was so…graceful and dominating she was obviously used to having men crawling at her feet. But the way she looked at him, it was she looked right into his soul. He felt the heat return and spread down his neck at remembering that seductive gaze. He headed up the stairs and had a sudden idea when he saw someone who could help him.

Soul Eater Evans

The albino knew everyone in death city. Being the self-proclaimed Cool man. Said guy was chatting away with some people before Chrona tapped him on the shoulder. The Albino smiled when he saw it was Chrona.

" Hey Chrona. How's things?" Soul was taken aback when a piece of paper was shoved in his face with a very poor drawing of a girl with pigtails. " Who is this?" Demanded Chrona

" Maka Albarn she works at Amazon." Soul said slightly shocked at the Pinkette's sudden confidence. Tossing the paper away he muttered the name "Maka Albarn."

" I really would not go after her Chrona. Rumours say she has-" he blinked and was stunned that Chrona had vanished.

Chrona blocked out the party as he walked around the house as he tried to gather his thoughts. Maka… that's her name. he could not believe that she was real. The name kept repeating in his head over and over again. _Christ I am obsessed! _in front of him a group of people parted and the sudden action caused him to pause.

There she was.

Maka Albarn stood in all her glory. Her familiar pigtails were tied with blue ribbons. Her pale sweater replaced with a plain yellow t-shirt. Her smooth legs hidden beneath a pair of skinny jeans. She was walking towards him and he felt himself heat up. Her eyes locked on his own. It seemed like a eternity for her to cross the space between them. He fell into a daze as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his head down to hers. Her lips grazed his and his eyes widened as she pulled away.

" Sorry about the dream." she said still holding him. He felt his heart beating against his ribs painfully.

" Dream?" he questioned

" I guess you guys don't have subspace highways." she said but she squeezed the back of his neck gently. Chrona had not a clue what she was on about but leaned in for another kiss and almost groaned when she met him half-way. He felt his mind fuzzed over as her tongue probed his lips.

Not 3 feet away

Ragnarok., Arachne, Spirit and Liz stood awe struck. Chrona was making out with a chick. Liz sent perhaps the most evil glare she could muster and aimed it at Chronas back hoping he would explode. Spirit watched her eyes well up and before tears could fall she turned and walked away quickly followed by a worried Spirit. Ragnarok shook his head disappointed at his friend. Arachne was about to intervene but the large man caught her arm.

" Leave him. Let him deal with consequences." his not-so-ex Girlfriend was shocked.

" Are you going to just watch him break another girls heart? And what about the gig?" she argued. Ragnarok glared at her and she decided to be quiet.

" I will text him in the morning. Plus he was the one broken Arachne… he just needs to find the path again."

2 hours later in death cities park

" So what brought you to Death city?" Chrona asked the girl walking beside him. She gripped his hand tighter.

" I just needed some space. London was just filled with too many bad memories I guess." Maka was a odd girl she skipped around his questions with ease. But he did not mind. He had many bad memories as well. They walked in a comfortable silence for a while. Chrona felt odd, he kissed Tsubaki and held hands but it seemed empty and forced compared to the warmth he felt when he embraced Maka. She felt him slow and tuned to ask him what's wrong but stopped as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. She let out a squeak of surprise but was muffled by his coat.

" Is this a dream?" he asked quietly. Maka laughed at his question.

" do you think it is?" she said rubbing the small of his back.

" If it is…it must have a happy ending." she caught the hidden meaning blushed deeply. He pulled away and looked down on her with a genuine smile. Her face was flushed crimson and her lips swollen of his kisses. The emerald rubies shone with a glint Chrona had not seen in along time. Maka kissed him quickly.

" My place." she said. Chrona felt his heart melt.

" Sure."

The phone dialled. He waited patently knowing the person he was calling took a while to answer.

" Hello?" a groggy voice answered.

" Commence Albarn." the grogginess left the voice instantly.

" What's his name?" the voice snarled in anger

" Chrona Gorgon."

_Oh snap 2 updates in one day! Things heat up as Chrona goes against the first evil-Ex_! _stay tuned for the sparks are about to fly!_


	4. The lightning king

Chapter 4: ROCK POLICE!

Maka sighed as Chrona kissed her neck. It was the morning after the party. Both lovers lay in Maka's bed. Which was a mess after some very satisfying love-making. Chrona nipped her flesh across her collar bone. Maka sighed in content at his ministrations. Chrona had never felt so complete, he grinned when he found the soft flesh on her neck and almost chuckled when she groaned. Her hand snaked into the sheets and he growled when she gripped her prize.

" Dammit Maka." he growled she giggled thinking he was cute when he acted tough. However Maka had to get up despite wanting a repeat of last nights activities.

" Sorry stud but round two will have to wait." he looked into her eyes and nodded though he was disappointed.

" Yeah… have you seen my phone? I think it went off?" She thought for a second.

" Under my Bra." She said plainly. He leaned over the bed and searched for the garment. He never really looked at it because he was… occupied with other things. He could not help but laugh at the Bra when he found it. Maka gave him a glare.

" Really Chappy?" he said holding up the Bunny under clothes. She snatched them off him and slid on her underwear. Chrona picked up his phone and saw he had two texts. The first was from Ragnarok.

Hey dude

Just to let you know

We got a gig tonight at Rock-it

Bring your girlfriend if you want

Love and noogies

Ragnarok

p.s dump your fake high school girlfriend

Chrona skipped the post-note by accident and looked at the second text and frowned not recognize the sender.

Dear mister Gorgon

My name is blah-blah

I have received word that we will be fighting soon

Just to remind you this a fight to the de-

"Boring." Chrona said deleting the unknown text. He felt Maka's hands snake around his waste and he looked down to see her kissing his smooth stomach.

" I thought we did not have time for round two?" he said with a raised brow. She smiled up at him

" Well that's sex but I think we have enough time for…something else." Oh how Much Chrona loved this girl.

1 hour later

Chrona waited at the garden gate while Maka locked her front door. To his surprise it snowed during the night and a thin layer of white covered the streets. Maka walked up to him and kissed him deeply.

" I guess I will see you later Chrona." as she turned to leave he spoke.

" Wait.. Err would you like to meet up tonight?" she turned with a small smile.

" What do you have in mind?" He could not keep hidden his grin.

" Well my bands playing at the Rock-it tonight." She could help but smile

"Your in a band?"

" Yeah we are crap…want to come." she burst into hysterics when he said that. Oh he was such a sweetie.

" Sure when does it start?" His grin got wider. So wide it looked like it would split his face open.

" 10pm" She handed him a slip of paper.

" My number. See you there Chrona." she kissed him again before leaving. He looked at the number in awe. she even wrote seven little kisses awww.

At Ragnarok's place 9pm

Ragnarok finished packing up the drums into the car. Spirit packed the guitars into the back seat. Liz was waiting in drivers seat. Closing the boot The dark skinned male was wondering where the hell Chrona was before his phone went off.

"Yeah?"

" Hey Ragnarok its Kidd, Me and Chrona are making our way to the Rocket now.. sorry but Patty asked us to pick her up so we will meet you there."

" Sure thing Kidd thanks for the heads up. Tell Chrona I'll kill him later."

"Sure thing." Ragnarok hung up and noticed Spirits curious gaze and told him to just get into the car. As the black car pulled away. A Mini followed close behind.

Chrona opened the can of lemonade and took a long swig. Kidd sat idly and closed his phone.

" The others are almost here.. Where's Tsubaki?" the question almost made him choke on his drink. Chrona had completely forgotten about the Japanese girl.

" Don't worry Spirit invited her." Kidd said casually again Chrona almost choked on his drink, panic began to take over. Shit if she sees Maka..!

" Hey Chrona!" oh shit! Tsubaki worked her way through the crowd and leapt at the pinkette. Wrapping her arms around him she kissed him. Kidd almost scoffed at Chronas stunned expression. The brunette glanced to Eureka beside him. The blonde stood rooted to the spot. Her large blue eyes could not take in the sight before her, Her boyfriend squeezed her shoulder bringing the girl back to reality.

" Hi I am Chronas sister Eureka." Tsubaki shook her hand.

" This is my boyfriend Justin." the younger Gorgon continued but it was Kidd who said " Hello." Justin glanced at the golden eyed boy and gulped at the hungry expression. Chrona could not move, How could he have been such a moron! Thank god Ragnarok and the others arrived. Chronas best friend and Spirit were lifting a large case onto the stage. Quickly kissing Tsubaki on the cheek he ran over to them. Ragnarok climbed onto the stage and opened the case .

" Hey guys what we play-" his voice trailed away when he saw their expressions. Ragnarok looked placid for once. His common small smile was gone. Spirit looked sad and angry and Chrona saw the red mark on his cheek. Ragnarok spoke. " You up for Rock Police?" he asked lifting out pieces of the drum kit.

" Sure… Guys what is going on?" Spirit glared at him and Chrona was stunned that his normally laughing friend could pull such a angry look. Ragnarok laid a large on the red-heads shoulder.

" Who is the girl you were with last night?" asked Spirit quietly and Chrona realised they had saw everything at the party.

" Her names Maka." he said and Spirit nodded " We better get ready." he said with his normal smile and Chrona was relived. Ragnarok smiled fully and handed over to Chrona his bass. Time to rock!

Liz stamped out her cigarette. She hated herself for taking out her anger on Spirit but Chrona had hurt her before. 7 years ago to this day when they split-up after a huge argument when he met the demon bitch. She hoped that bitch would roll over and die. Still… Liz decided to keep her distance, it was up to Chrona who he was with.. Not her. She headed back inside the club not noticing the shadow that slipped into the main entrance.

Shibusen was ready, the crowd was ready, Chrona spoke into the microphone.

" This is a warning for those anti-rockers." and the song began

( Play Lordi Rock police )

Paralyzer smell and they tell us it's the scene of the crime

Case is on the floor, there's a purpose, gonna do some time

We can hear the evidence that echoes in the air.

Using chokeholds, bruising nerves, morons get what they deserve!

SLASH-AND-BURN-PRO-TECT-AND-SERVE!

Justice in leather uniform (we prosocute, drop pressure!)

Crashing through windows breaking doors ( we're breaking devastation law)

WE ARE THE ROCK POLICE ( and we are rock'n'rolls finest)

WE ARE-

( abruptly end song)

BOOM! The roof exploded and Chrona saw someone land leaving a small crater. The man was tall but he was bald except two Horns of hair sweeping back across his head. The insane look in his beady eyes scared Chrona when they locked onto his own.

" Mr Gorgon! It is I Ox Ford consider our fight begun!" the man called Ox leapt into the air fist raised as he descended on the Pinkette who was frozen.

" What did I do?" he said to himself as the lunatic was about to strike. " What do I do?" Kidd shouted something that broke him out of his levy,

"FIGHT!" Chrona threw aside his guitar and blocked the strike with his arm. Ox was stunned at the sudden reversal of strength before Chronas own attack caught him under the chin. The force of the strike lifted the villain into the air. Eureka, Kidd and Tsubaki sat stunned with a newly arrived Maka who watched Chrona follow up his advantage. Leaping into the air Chrona caught up with his stunned foe with ease. Ox felt Chronas foot dig into his gut then was thrown into the ground with the force of a freight train. With a dull crunch that made everyone wince the horned man landed with a groan. Chrona landed gracefully and watched Ox regain his feet with a little difficulty.

" Who are you?" Ox stood straight and wiped blood from his lips.

" The name is Ox ford and I am Maka's first evil Ex-boyfriend!" Chrona frowned

" What?" Everyone turned towards Maka who only giggled nervously. "Anyone want a refill?"

Ox and Chrona resumed their battle.

Chrona vs. Ox Ford

Chrona blocked his opponents strikes but winced when a particular kick struck his side causing him to stagger. Ox taking advantage delivered a punch to the Pinkette's cheek causing the young man to fall. Ox raised his foot and brought it down to crush our hero's skull but Chrona rolled to the right and the boot only broke the tiles. Chrona spun to his feet and slid behind his opponent. Wrapping his thin arms around the evil-Ex he lifted him with a grunt. Ox felt himself being lifted into the air and cried out what was about to happen as the floor reached to greet him. The suplex was perfect and Ox's head connected with the floor. Chrona flipped over Ox and landed and spun his trainer struck the freaks spine and sent Ox crashing into the stage. Chrona tried to catch his breath. It had been a while since he had fought someone. Then

" Do you think you can beat me!" the shout was followed with a explosion of lightning. Chrona avoided the stray bolts and stood indifferent as Ox walked out the wreckage a long spear gripped in his hands. He flourished the weapon and aimed the tip at Chrona.

" You think you can kill the lightning king!" Chrona mumbled something and looked away.

" You went out with this guy?" he asked Maka who only scoffed

" In fifth grade." Chrona smiled brightly and suddenly the club darkened and Chrona glared at Ox, a sword bursting out of his right arm. The sword was black as night and the combatants were surrounded in a sphere of darkness. Chrona ran his palm along the blade. As his hand moved a glow of purple fire enveloped the blade. Ox charged his spear ready to impale his enemy. The flaming sword fell. Ox staggered as the hot metal cut him from shoulder to hip, the evil-Ex fell and exploded in a golden fireball.

CHRONA VICTORIUS

Everyone cheered when the sphere collapsed and revealed a triumphant Chrona. The sword had vanished but Chrona looked like he was counting something in his hands. Maka let out the breath she was holding, relief calming her soul seeing him unharmed. She ran up to him and saw him frown.

" Only two fifty? Not even enough for the bus home." he pouted before she grabbed his hand.

"I'll lend you the extra thirty cense." she pulled him towards the exit before anyone could realise they were gone.

40 minutes later on the bus

"So if you want to keep dating me. You may have to defeat my seven evil-Ex's." Maka said explaining what just happened. Chrona nodded.

" So to keep dating I have to kill you seven evil ex-boyfriends?"

" seven evil-Ex's yes." Chrona thought about it a second before asking.

" Does that mean we can make-out?" She smiled. He was not even bothered at what just went down.

" sure."

xoxoxoxox

" Ox has failed…well I guess I have to call in a Star then." the man reached for his phone.

_Hey guys thank you for the reviews. I know I changed the fight greatly and I hoped it was okay, if any problems let me know. Hope you stick around because next chapter its show time!_


	5. Number one!

Chapter 5: Stars and swords

Chrona skipped down the street in giddiness his feet barley touching the ground. He spent the last two days at Maka's house and they err… did ..things.. I guess. Anyways Chrona skidded to a stop when he saw Patty standing in front of the theatre. Chrona crossed the empty road and saw the younger Thompson sister was looking at a movie poster. Chrona noticed the startling blue hair first and the confident smirk of the Star called…. Black Star?

" That's a dumb name." Chrona said before Patty's foot caught him in the shin. Patty winced at the sudden pain in her foot. " Its not a stupid name. he happens to be a pretty good actor and former pretty good skater!" she exclaimed with a dreamy look. Chrona stared at her like she had just lost her sanity. The pinkette looked at the poster and was surprised that the new Black Star movie was being filmed in Death city of all places.

" You gonna take Kidd? He asks. She nodded furiously.

" Yup he is a huge fan… why don't you take Maka?" the question was said in her normally chirpy tone but he was still surprised.

" How..?"

" Kidd told me."

" That gossipy bitch."

_You know me_. Chrona looked at his phone in confusion. " How does he do that?"

That night at Chronas and Kidd's apartment

Chrona slid through the door and could not help but smile as the sweet smell bacon reached his nostrils. Kidd stood in the small kitchen laying the loving pieces of pork-flesh onto a plate. The brunette turned at the sound of the door closing.

" ah your just in time for some food." Chrona leapt into one of the two comfy seats and waited as Kidd brought his favourite food to him. Kidd shook his head at his friends eagerness. However Chrona seemed to catch on.

" Your going to give a ultimatum aren't you?" Kidd smiled sweetly

" Yup.. You have to break-up with Tsubaki. That poor angel." Chrona pouted

" Its so hard" Kidd shook his head and pointed the spatula at him. " I am warning you Chrona. If you don't I will tell Maka about Tsubaki." ( An: you tell him Kidd!) Chrona was about to argue when he heard someone exit the bathroom. Justin walked out and waved to Chrona before grabbing his coat.

" wha-!" Kidd smacked him on the forehead with said utensil.

" don't argue and you did not write the BI handbook." Chrona was stunned before having the plate shoved on his lap.

" Eat up and do your dirt because the Black Star marathon is on shortly."

4 hours later at Tsubaki's place

Chrona walked up to the blue door and felt slightly nervous, he had no idea what he was going to say to her. He began to sweat as he pushed the doorbell. The soft chime calmed him a little.

_Okay Chrona you can do this. _he said to himself. He gulped when he heard the door unlock and open. Tsubaki must have woken up because her hair was down and she was wearing a white dressing gown. He felt himself heat up at seeing her bare-legs.

" Chrona?" she said sleepily " Its three in the morning."

" Tsubaki we have to talk." Chrona said trying to stop himself from being stirred. She looked at him for a couple of seconds before nodding. " Sure come on in."

3 minutes later

Chrona had originally planned to tell Tsubaki that they had to split up but nope nothing ever goes to plan. that's why he was now laying on Tsubaki's couch as she removed her dressing gown revealing the dark underwear. Chrona could only gulp as she straddled him and ran a cool hand up his shirt. He hissed at the cold contact heat blossoming in his loins as she moved her hips against his. Her face flushed with desire and lust. She leaned down and began to kiss his neck lightly and sucked on his pulse. He groaned and gripped her thighs and squeezed gently. She sighed and looked him in the eyes. He felt guilt when he saw they were filled with love for him. _How could I hurt her? I .. cant hurt her it will kill her._ he thought and smiled and kissed her lightly and slid his tongue into her mouth. As they kissed her hands went to his belt and undid the leather buckle quickly. He smirked and said into the kiss.

" Have you been practicing?" she groaned as he rubbed her thighs. Tsubaki only responded buy grinding her hips hard onto his.

( sadly due to the author suffering massive blood loss through the nose. The rest of the scene could not be written.)

The next day

Chrona waited for Maka outside her house. After the events at Tsubaki's he decided keep quiet about their relationship. He loved them both dearly. Maka exited her house and locked the door. She wore her plain jumper and pleated skirt and her hair was tied into a ponytail. She quickly crossed the garden and soon both were walking down the street hand in hand.

" So what is happening today?" she asked squeezing his hand.

" Well there is a new movie being filmed in the town square today.. So want to go and see?" she thought for a second before smiling brightly.

" Sounds fun."

60 minutes later in the town square

The Square was full of trailers and people as they got ready for shooting the films final scenes. According to Kidd most of the scenes had been filmed in the country-side but the climax had to be filmed in a town or city and Death city was the closest one available. Kidd stood behind Patty and had his arms wrapped round her waist as Chrona and Maka arrived.

" Hey have they started yet?" Chrona asked Kidd and Patty ignored him and looked at Maka with a curious gaze both thinking the same thing

_She looks like her_

Before Chrona could ask what's going on the scene began.

" Mr Star on set 2!" the director said through the megaphone. Maka tightened her grip on Chronas arm suddenly getting a bad feeling. Chrona noticed her sudden death-grip.

" Are you okay?" he asked

" We should leave." She said

"Wh-"

"BLACK STAR BIG WAVE!" Chrona felt the sudden impact on his spine and cried out in pain as he was suddenly thrown forward and sent skidding of the cobbled square. Kidd, Patty and Maka watched in horror as he came to a halt and lay still. Black Star walked past them his large boots thudding on the ground with every step. Chrona groaned and slowly stood up and looked at the movie star with distain.

" That was cheap!" he said wiping the blood of his cheek and looked at the shorter blue haired man in front of him who only chuckled.

" Ha. Cheap? Let me tell you something bro. Give up Maka or feel the wrath of the league of evil Ex's." the guy reached behind his neck and Chrona noticed the first time the sword strapped to the actors back. He drew the blade with casual slowness and soon he flourished a Daito ( Japanese long sword ). Chrona gulped but summoned his black sword and braced himself as Black Star struck.

_Chrona vs. Black Star_

The blades sparked as they met. Chrona could barley keep up with his opponent who was lightning fast and skilled with a blade. Chrona leapt into the air avoiding being cut in half as he was airborne, he struck downwards and cut Black Star across the shoulder spilling a little blood. The Actor snarled in pain and stabbed upwards only to find Chrona had moved behind him. The black blade hissed through the air and Black Star barley dodged the strike though a few blue strands fell to earth. The actor punched Chrona in the gut and sent the Pinkette flying. Chrona winced as he tore through several buildings, after crashing through the third building he managed to brace his feet on the fourth house and used it as a spring board and flew faster than a plane back through the debris and back into the fight. Black Star was caught of guard when the Pinkette's sword suddenly tore through his thigh spraying the cobbles with red blood . Kidd smiled to himself relief flooding through him that Chrona remembered his lessons well and soon he would end the fight. Black Star turned barley standing and glared at Chrona who flicked the blood of his weapon which was wreathed in blue fire.

( play Bleach Number one )

Black Star could not believe it there was someone stronger than him? Impossible! The Actor was engulfed in a green Aura and he roared.

" I AM NUMBER ONE!" he raised his blade and shot towards Chrona who flew to meet him. The crowd covered their eyes as the area was bathed in light at the contact. Within the light Chrona and Black Star were deadlocked each trying to over power the other a battle of strength. The swords seemed to groan under the strain and then a blade broke and it was over.

( end music)

Black Stars eyes widened in shock. Chrona stood behind him the black sword intact. Chrona closed his eyes and said

" No.. your not." Black Star was engulfed in a blue inferno before exploding with enough force to knock the audience of their feet but Chrona remained standing along with Kidd and Patty. Chrona noticed Maka had gone and felt a weight on his heart. But Kidd walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

" Come on lets go home.. She will call later." Chrona slowly nodded and was led home. Leaving a large crater in the town square with several hundred weeping Black Star fans.

_CHRONA VICTORIUS _

Xoxoxoxox

The man sighed and rubbed his chin before he reached for the CD case and picked up the phone.

_Hey guys hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Again let me know if there is any problems! And thank you to the people who read this fic and I am sorry for killing off Black Star so don't hate me! Stay tuned because its battle of the bands time! _


	6. Gold eyed gal

Chapter 6: Return of the golden eyed gal

Chrona sat miserable in his comfy chair while Kidd fixed up lunch. They had just got back from the town square where Chrona destroyed the second-evil Ex in a battle that caused several thousand dollars worth of damage. The pinkette only groaned when a video was shown of him killing Black Star and the explosion after. Kidd tilted his head to the side.

" That would make a good movie hmm The fall of the Star." Kidd said absently and laughed when the reporter said the movie would be nominated for a Oscar. Chrona only sighed and Kidd patted him on the shoulder.

"Come on dude she'll call." Chrona only mumbled something inaudible before the phone rang. It had not even started when the it reached Chronas ear.

" Hello." he said eagerly

_Hi Chrona. _It was a voice Chrona never expected to hear.

" Valkyrie." Kidd dropped his plate of food. " Oh Shit."

_Its been a while. _

" Yeah." the pinkette replied remembering his own evil-Ex when she was not so evil.

_Its been what? A year?_

" Just over I think."

_Still breaking hearts baby?_

" No I am in a stable relationship at the moment."

_Oh.. What's her name?_ he scoffed mentally like he would tell her.

" I am not telling you Maka."… Crud.

_Oh my.._

" What do you know her?" he asked worried at her tone.

_No.. got to go babe say hi to Kidd for me._ she hung up and Chrona felt the ground begin to break around him. How could this get any worse? The phone rang again but Kidd gently took it out of Chronas hand and answered it.

" Hey Tsubaki. Yeah he's here but he's just had a bad moment.. Oh okay you want to meet him at your place.. Okay I'll tell him thanks. Bye." Kidd hung up and turned to Chrona.

" You get that?" Chrona nodded and stood up and silently exited the flat leaving a worried Kidd.

Chrona hated life at this moment. How did it come to this? He thought. His pace quickened and he ignored the crowds around him and was soon at Tsubaki's house and he knocked on the door gently. He heard the door unlock and Tsubaki peeked around the edge. He noticed something was wrong instantly. Her usual joy filled eyes had dimmed and only held something like anxiety.

" Hey you okay?" he asked and was shocked when she almost broke down in tears. Tsubaki sniffed a couple of times.

" Who is she Chrona?" His eyes widened in shock.. Then the realization hit in. she had seen him and Maka on the TV. The Cameras must have been filming the entire time he was there. He looked down at the ground shame flooding his face. He could not speak his throat had turned dry and he felt like what he was.

Scum of the earth.

Tsubaki let the tears fall. " I.. gave myself to you! And then you are with her! Chrona what's going on!" She pleaded for a answer and gripped the door tighter till her knuckles turned white. Chrona wanted to answer but his voice would not speak damn-it! Say something or your going to lose her! Tsubaki wiped her eyes when Chrona looked at her.. The soft blue had lost the spark she come to love.

" I cheated on you Tsubaki." he said simply. He told the truth and that was enough. She blinked a few times before he continued.

" I am not going to lie Tsubaki. I cheated on you with Maka.. The girl from the library." his answer brought no answer for a few minutes then she did something he should of suspected.

**SLAP!**

His head rocked to the right from the force of the blow and his cheek stung. He hung his head in shame before turning and walking away. Her sobs tore at his heart with each step.

He found himself outside Death Bucks. His sister worked there on weekends and she should be working around this time. With a deep breath he pushed through the glass doors and headed to the counter. He did not even look at the bored teen on the counter… which was a mistake.

" CHRONA GORGON!" the person on the counter was none other than Arachne and she was not happy. Chrona shrieked like a girl at the sudden loudness and that said women was so evil she once shoved Chronas head into a freezer and slammed the lid on his noggin to see if he was really thick skulled.

" Where did you come from!" he exclaimed in fear.

" Its called having a job something that a **bloop **like you would know." Chrona looked at her incredulously before she continued her lecture.

" I told Ragnarok that you would screw thing s up and it looked like I was **blooping **right because you are a **blooping bloop bloop**." Chrona was confused.

" How do you do that with your mouth." he asked slightly freaked out.

" Never **blooping** mind! What have you got to say for yourself Chrona!"

" Diet Coke please." She mumbled and walked away to take his order. Chrona sighed thinking his day could not get any worse he turned around and there stood Maka.

" Hey." she smiled sadly. Chrona nodded a little cursing whoever lived in the clouds.

" You kinda disappeared." he said plainly wondering what her reaction would be. He was surprised that her smile got wider.

" I do that a lot." he could not help but smile back. He felt his soul calm at her presence. She walked closer and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

" About the evil-Ex thing." she began but he interrupted

" Its fine." she looked at him in shock surprised at what he was saying. " I don't care as long as I am with you." his voice was firm and Maka felt her heart melt for the man before her. Maybe he is the one she thought. To set me free. His soft blue eyes met her forest green orbs. Then the oddest thing happened.

" Oh am I interrupting?" the voice was very feminine and slightly angry at the same time. Chronas eyes widened and looked over Maka's shoulders in fear.

" Oh Shit!" Maka turned round. The women looked exactly like her but for two things. One her eye was a deep honey gold and when I mean eye I mean she wore a black eye patch over the left orb. Her golden hair tumbled down the women's back to her slim waist. Her black dress hugged her voluptuous curves tightly and Maka felt like she was looking at her older self.

" My Ex!" Chronas words brought her back to reality.

" Your ex?" Chrona nodded and said " My evil-Ex… Valkyrie." the women strode over to them with a wave of her hips. Valkyrie watched them closely and Maka was getting nervous under that hawk like gaze.

" I.. will wait for you outside." she said and vanished quicker than a rabbit on coffee. Chrona gulped at the look from his ex

" She's pretty. Anyways I just dropped by to inform you my bands in town and wondered if you want to join the rock battle?" she asked casually. She studied him thoroughly and could not help but be stunned. He had changed a lot from the child she dated. He was taller and lean and though he was skinny she could see no weakness.

" I don't see why not?" he said and she was surprised it came out as a snarl. He has changed.

" I cant wait wipe of that smirk of you **blooping** boyfriends face." She was stunned as he made the threat and his use of language. Now this would be interesting.

" Well I am glad because Asura can't wait to meet you."

_Well that wraps another chapter sorry folks but you will have to wait till next time for the music and epic fight. Stay tuned as our timid hero fight the three eyed madness! This chapter is dedicated to Kitori-xxx and Oxensteirna D. Yuki-rin who have stayed with the fic from the start. _


	7. Red Eyed Madness

Chapter 7: red eyed madness!

" Wait you want us to play against Valkyrie's band in a rock battle?" questioned Ragnarok who stood inside the fish and chip shop near Arachne's and looked at Chrona who stood determined beside him. The pinkette had seemed to be incredibly angry after his brief meeting with the devil bitch. Ragnarok was stunned at first at the plan but he also had a bone to pick with Valkyrie. The large man grabbed the bands order of food and he and Chrona walked to Ragnarok's.

" So what is the plan again?" he asked again because he wanted to absorb every detail.

" Simple. We beat Valkyrie and then let me handle Asura afterwards." Chrona explained and his buddy-from-another-mummy smirked in approval. " Make sure he goes down painfully." Ragnarok said then a thought came to his head.

" What song we playing?" Chrona could not help but grin.

Liz and Spirit stood shocked when Chrona told them. " We cant play it! We have never practiced such a song before!" said Spirit shocked that his friends have finally lost it. Liz was surprised at Chronas daring.

" Chrona I know you want to take that bastard down and I do too but are you sure? Doing this song almost killed you last time!" Liz pleaded. Hell she really did not want to go through the horror of that event again. Chrona looked determined though and Liz remembered when she watched him beat her horrid ex-boyfriend so hard he burst. From that day on Liz felt feelings for the shy pink headed boy and felt proud he would risk his life to fix one of his mistakes. Chrona met her eyes and nodded.

" We do it. We perform Soul resonance!"

That night at the G42 club.

Maka Albarn stood in silence and watched her Boyfriend tune his bass. He had told her everything about his ex and how he was dumped for a recently released Lunatic (at the time) called Asura. She felt sad telling him Asura was a evil-Ex and one of the strongest in the league. Chrona had only kissed her and said he would kill the monster for both of them, he was odd. He did not brag or act tough and he blushed a lot and easily embarrassed but yet he was fighting for her. He had killed for her and the thing oddest about him was that he loved her. She could see it in his pure soul. And that soul burned brighter when he stood up.

" Wish me luck." he pulled her close for a kiss. She gladly accepted him as his lips met hers. His tongue brushed her lips and she smiled as he pulled away.

" No you already won." he smiled and stroked her cheek gently. She rested her head on his chest and listened to soft beating of his heart. She giggled softly even his heart was gentle. He stroked her hair absently as the club began to fill up.

" Hey Chrona!" the blue eyes looked around before locking onto Spirit who was making his way towards them. The red-head smiled when he reached them.

" Hey Chrona.. Ah you must me Maka?" he said his smile getting wider. Maka hugged Chrona tighter and rubbed her cheek against his chest. " Yeah Maka Albarn" she said quietly. Chrona chuckled

" Hey no sleeping on the rock star." he said lightly kissing the top of her hair gently. She hummed slightly and Spirit shook his head.

" Chrona. Just saying the demon bitch is going first bro. so if you need privacy I suggest the back rooms dude." Chrona looked at his friend with a hint of amusement.

" Spirit I might just take your advice for once." he smirked and dragged a giggling Maka to the back rooms. Spirit shook his head and chuckled. The club lights dimmed and a voice said in the darkness.

" We are Clash of the Pantheon." then the battle started.

(Play Evanescence: Going under.)

(AN: for some reason the lyrics would not copy and paste and since its three in the morning I decided to leave the lyrics.. But still listen to the song its good!)

Everyone cheered as the song finished. Valkyrie looked livid however as Chrona emerged from the back rooms with a flushed Maka beside him smoothing her dress down. Asura kept his unseen eyes locked on Chrona who stared back at the scarf wrapped psycho. The rival band left the stage and Chrona kissed Maka before heading to the stage meeting the others and one person he never thought to be here.

"Soul?" the Albino grinned " Ragnarok called me. Said you need someone on keyboard." Chrona was shocked that Soul would help them. They reached the stage and grabbed their rocking weapons. Ragnarok glanced at Chrona and the pinkette returned the look however there was one thing. Chrona was standing before the mike. His friend gripped the bass guitar tightly and nodded. Chrona gulped as Soul struck the keys of the keyboard.

( Play Lordi Hard Rock Hallelujah )

_Hard rock Hallelujah!_

_Hard rock Hallelujah!_

_The saints are crippled_

_On this sinners night_

_Lost are the lambs with no guiding light_

_The walls comedown like thunder_

_The rocks about roll_

_It's the arocklypse _

_Now bare your soul_

_All we need is lightning_

_With power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of FALSE_

_As the moon is rising_

_Give us the sign_

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_(chorus)_

_Rock'n'roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Halllelujah_

_Demons and angels all in one have arrived_

_Rock'n'Roll angels bring thyn Hard Rock Hallelujah _

_In god's creation supernatural high_

_The true believers_

_Thou shall be saved_

_Brothers and sisters, keep strong in the faith_

_On the day of Rockoning_

_Its who dares wins _

_You will see the jokers son will be the new kings_

_All we need is lightning_

_With power and might_

_Striking down the prophets of FALCE_

_As the moon is rising _

_Give us the sign _

_Now let us rise up in awe_

_(chorus and Spirit guitar solo)_

_Wings on my back_

_I got horns on my head _

_My fangs are sharp _

_And my eyes are red_

_Not quite an angel_

_Or the one that fell_

_Now choose to join us or go straight to hell_

_(Everyone including audience)_

_Hard Rock Hallelujah!_

_Hard Rock Hallelujah!_

_Hard Rock Hallelujah!_

_Hard rock yeah! _

_(chorus)_

_HARD ROCK HALLELUJAH!_

( end song)

As the last line was sung the band was engulfed in a blue light and seemed to emit from Chrona who glared at Asura who now was running to the stage. His scarf's unravelling around his head to show three manacle eyes blazing red with anger. The maniac leapt into the air with a roar a large broadsword appearing in his hands. Chrona leapt to meet him his famous black sword enveloped in blue flame.

_Chrona vs. Kishin Asura_

The blades met in a shower of sparks. They traded blows faster than the eye could see. Asura was skilled yes but he was being over powered by the now soul powered Chrona fast. Their blade met a few more times before they leapt away from each other. They landed on the dance floor and circled one another.

" Chrona Gorgon lets end this quickly and settle this in one blow!" the third evil-Ex said as his weapon burst into red flames. Chrona nodded in agreement and readied his weapon. They struck at the same time. The fire from both blades clashed between them and but the red was overpowering the blue. Chrona was feeling the strain his black blade shook in his hands as the flames of madness slowly moved towards him intent of enveloping him. Then

He felt soft hands touch his and Chrona felt sudden power rush into his veins. With a roar he swung his blade and the blue fire tore through its crimson adversary and engulfed Asura in its pure flame.

" NOOOOOOO!" the demons death cry echoed through the club as he was erased from this tale.

_CHRONA VICTORIUS_

As the blue flames vanished with his sword Chrona looked at the owner of the soft hands only to meet Valkyrie's golden gaze. " Why?" he asked confused why she would help him kill her boyfriend. She blushed slightly and looked away.

" Well… I always felt jealous of you Chrona. I mean you had the perfect life. Me I had nothing, even when we were together I felt empty. So I left you to see if I could become like you.. But I guess I failed." he waved absently at the black burn mark that was once Asura. Chrona understood her fully then.

" never be like me." she met his eyes shocked.

" Marie." the name rolled of his lips with ease and Valkyrie felt a sudden weight she never knew was there vanished at hearing her real name. she blushed a deep red.

" No ones called me that in a while." she said looking into his eyes and was shocked when he leaned forward and kissed her cheek. " Maybe they should." He felt Maka stand beside him and he grabbed her hand gently and looked to his girlfriend who smiled brightly " Lets get out of here Maka."

Xxxxxxxxxx

The man sighed heavily and flicked through his phone book and thought out loud.

" I wonder if she still works at the Zoo?"

_Hey guys another chapter. Sorry if the fight scene was not long enough but again let me know if there is any problems! And thank you to those who reviewed and stay tuned as Chrona gets very confused meeting the 4th__ evil-Ex! _


	8. The arrow of parental love

Chapter 8: My sweet Arrow of parental love

Medusa stepped of the train. Ear-plugs of her I-pod stuck in her ears as she listened to her favourite band. She brushed a stray blonde strand of hair behind her ear. Heading outside the train station she noticed a cab was waiting for her. She got in and told her destination. As the cab pulled away she felt memories creep into her mind.

_She held her son in her lap as she read him a story. His large blue eyes widened as she read the words of the page. Medusa smiled when her son hid his ears when the hero kissed the princess. Chrona was always shy when it came to intimacy. _

She was woken from her pleasant memories when the cab reached its destination. She paid the driver and got out. The apartment was small, not sure she had arrived at the right place she checked the address again. It was right. Taking the steps two at a time, she hesitated at the door. Her hand hovering above the door bell. fear creeping into her stomach like a lump of ice.

_What if he does not want to see me?_ she asked her self. She shook off the thought and pushed the button.

Inside meanwhile

Kidd flipped the pancake into the air and caught it in the pan with ease. Patty was making a mug of hot chocolate when the door rang. Since Kidd was cooking Patty dragged her feet to the door holding the cup of hot sweet drink in one hand as she skilfully unlocked all eight locks ( Come on its Kidd XD) as she opened the door… it shut two seconds later and Patty dropped her drink onto the floor and the cup shattered. Kidd looked at her and was about to chastise her but saw the horrified expression and immediately forgot the food and went over to her.

" Patty what's wrong?" he asked concerned for his girlfriend at was shocked she burst into tears and kept repeating something inaudible but Kidd opened the door and was met with a sight he thought he would never see again.

" M-Medusa-san?" the blonde women smiled brightly.

" Hello Kidd-Kun"

Maka's house

Chrona munched on some cereal while Maka was going through her post. Chrona noticed her annoyed expression and laughed quietly. The way her lips were pursed and eyes narrowed made her look kind of cute. She turned her gaze on Chrona and smiled slightly.

" Hey Chrona. Do you love me?" she asked and almost panicked when he chocked on his breakfast, he patted his chest before breathing heavily.

" Y-yes" she beamed when he answered shyly. His pale cheeks turning a slight pink. She leaned over the small table and kissed him. Her lips melding into his like water. He groaned as closed his eyes as the kiss deepened. He would have took her there and then however Chrona's phone rang. Chrona pulled away agitated as he answer the now soon to be dead mobile phone.

" Yes. Ragnarok."

_Chrona we have a problem._

" What is it." Chrona kept his voice level as Maka smirked and slid under the table. Chrona gulped

_Well Kidd called and he sounded scared dude._ Chrona's buddy sounded generally worried as it took a lot to scare Kidd. Chrona gritted his teeth as Maka worked her magic with.. Well you can guess.

" Kidd scared? He probably found a seven legged spider." he said referring to Kidd's OCD with symmetry. He heard a snort from the phone as Ragnarok chuckled.

_He wants you at his place ASAP dude. Oh and Tsubaki dropped by she wants to talk to you… Listen Chrona she was upset so bad I thought she would flood the flat. she's at my place calming down so come over when your ready okay. _Chrona felt his heart tighten at the mention of Tsubaki, guilt creeping up his throat. He hung up and sighed. What had his life come to?

2 hours later at Kidd's place

Kidd peeked around the bathroom door with Patty at the women who was sitting on the comfy chair curled up and reading a book with a small smile. _damn that's creepy_ they both thought at the same time. Medusa had never smiled never, yet here she was smiling at a **book!** of all things for goodness sake! Kidd was worried to say the least and Patty was probably scarred for life. The brunette gathered what courage and dignity he had left ( not much mind you.. Well that's what would happen if Medusa suddenly hugged you.) slowly leaving the bathroom despite Patty's protests. Medusa looked up from her book and smiled sweetly. Kidd almost cringed in horror but persevered. He returned the smile.

" So Medusa-san what do I owe this splendid surprise." he said kindly. Medusa marked the page she was on and sat up, the smile never leaving her face. The years had been good for the elder Gorgon, no sign of wrinkles on her smooth peachy skin, no signs of her hair turning gray and the blonde locks seemed to gleam with health. Her frame was if possible slimmer and curvier than ever.

" Is it wrong to see my son Kidd-kun?" she asked. Her snake-like eyes softened a action Kidd was not expecting in the least. Feeling slightly guilty he sighed " Sorry Aunt Medusa. I have been a bad host would you like a cup of tea?" he asked smiling for the first time today.

" Of course. Thank you Kidd-kun." the front door opened and revealed a un-expecting Chrona and Maka.

" Hey Kidd what's…the.." Chrona trailed off when he saw someone he thought had abandoned him a long time ago. The tense stand off began.

5

4

3

2

1

" Mom?"

"Son." the standoff continued for a good five minutes before Chrona fainted. He collapsed like a sack of bricks. Everyone else however sweat dropped.

" Good to see he has not changed." Medusa said cheerfully and Kidd chuckled slightly rubbing the back of his head. Maka was on her knees and waving a fan trying to wake Chrona up. Medusa then seemed to notice the young girl for the first time. Thousands of thoughts tore through Medusa's head at that moment. Before she settled on something to say.

" I am Medusa. Chrona's mother and you are?" Maka seemed oblivious to the venom laced question and the fact Kidd had hid behind one of the chairs in fear. Maka got up and offered her hand to the elder women which was ignored and Maka's smile died on her lips. " I am Maka… Chrona's girlfriend." Maka leaned back as Medusa leaned forward. The yellow eyes hardened in something like disgust. Chrona woke up then with a groan. Medusa looked away from the girl and seemed to teleport to her son, cradling his head in her lap she ran her fingers through his hair.

" M-Mom?" he said quietly and Medusa smiled

" Shush Chrona-kun. Mommies here." Medusa looked at Maka and the girl felt terror worm its way through her at the older woman's next words.

" I wont leave you again."

_Gandalf42: Muhahahahaha finally updated! Sorry for taking so long and that the chapter is so short. Writers block is a pain. I hope you like how I portrayed Medusa. She is a lot harder to write as she is such a complex character. Anywho I will say this Medusa is NOT a evil-ex that is a surprise. Just to let you know the next chapter of Chrona's feelings is being updated soon so look forward to that and to end my babbling I may do another MakaxChrona based on another movie so if you have any movie suggestions let me know and I will see what I can do. _

_Gandalf42 out for now. :)_


	9. The truth of the snake!

Chapter 9: The serpents true plan! The odd couple?

_I am falling and I hold onto you to never let go for my life_

_I fly to where we first met, the sorrows building.. _

_Children laughing _

_I am screaming your name why.. Why!_

_Day and Night we hold together _

_Why do you smile?_

_Day and Night we are one_

_The waning sun and cursed moon, me and you_

_Holding. Holding them together._

_For I… care for you._

_( Loving the sun and moon. Written and performed by Gandalf42 )_

The reason for Medusa leaving Chrona when he was a child was simple reason. Medusa left him in the care of his grandmother when Chrona's father died and Medusa could not care for him on her own. Chrona was stoned faced ashis mother told him this. Maka sat beside him holding his hand. Her fingers locking with his in a tight grip. Medusa felt something clench in her stomach at the sight. How dare that child touch her Chrona! Wait? Where did that thought come from?

" Mom why did you come back?" the question brought the elder Gorgon out of her thoughts. Her golden orbs meeting Chrona's azure blue.

" I came to see how you were doing.. And to see how much you have grown." was her answer. Chrona seemed on the verge of tears and Maka wrapped her arm around his shoulders to comfort him trying her best to avoid the well hidden death glare from the Mother from hell. Maka began to think that there was more to Medusa Gorgon than the sweet mother she acted as.. And she was determined to find out.

5 days later with Maka

Maka Albarn skimmed through the phone-book. Maka was desperate now to find out Medusa's past. The women was up to something. But she could find absolutely nothing on the demented and freaky women. No birth certificate or any documents to say she existed. Maka finally found something interesting. Apparently Medusa had a half-brother who lived in the country-side. Mifune his name was apparently. Maka found this information by complete accident ( Cough-stole-cough ) she punched the numbers into her house-phone slowly so to make sure she made no mistakes and waited nervously as it rang.

_Hello?_ the voice was baritone and deep

" Hi.. Am I speaking to Mr Mifune?"

_Yes. _wow talk about being blunt sheesh

" Hello this is Maka Albarn and I was hoping if I could ask you about your sister?" a pause

_Are you from the hospital? She got the all clear four days ago._ Hospital? This rung alarm bells in Maka's mind. " Yes is it okay we discuss this face to face as it concerns her son as well." she could practically hear him thinking before receiving a reply.

56 _pumpkin avenue. Is six o'clock tonight okay with you?_ Maka could barley keep from screaming in joy.

" Yes that's perfect thank you."

Now being in the middle of the desert, Death city does not have a country-side but several hundred families built a small town just three miles away from the main city. They called this place… Death town.

Boy these guys lack imagination.. Moving on.

Maka looked at the house which belonged to Mifune Anderson. It was a small thatched cottage located between two very large blocks of flats. A odd place to put a cottage Maka thought as she walked up the small garden path. She knocked once and waited. She pulled her small jacket around her when it started to get chilly. She turned back to the door when she heard it unlocking and swing open. Standing there was a tall man and Maka instantly flushed when she noticed how handsome he was. His hair was prematurely white yet it flowed in silken waves. His face seemed devoid of emotion but his pale yellow eyes danced with a childish gleam. When Maka finally drove back the blush she said " Hi I am Maka Albarn." The tall handsome man of sexiness incarnate. ( My girlfriend asked me to write that she is a big Mifune fan girl.) nodded " Mifune. please come on in."

5 minutes later

Maka found Mifune to be a nice person who worked at the local orphanage as a teacher. He already adopted a small girl called Angela who was at school at the moment. Mifune handed her a cup of warm tea and she said thank you before sitting on the old grey sofa. Mifune sat beside her.

" So what brings you to my humble abode Miss Albarn." he asked kindly as he always sounded. Maka sipped the tea and found it well brewed.

" Just to ask a few questions nothing major." She said placing the tea on the coffee table and pulled out a small notebook and pen. Mifune nodded in agreement.

" Some of the questions seem stupid but I have to ask them anyway.. Okay what hospital was Medusa sent to and when?" Mifune sipped his tea and thought for a second.

" She was submitted to the institute for criminally insane when Chrona.. Her son turned thirteen. I don't know the details but she did something unforgivable to that boy. He was so terrified he blocked it deep down. I remember visiting Medusa in the institute.. She was sitting in the centre of that padded room wrapped completely in iron chains a smile that could even make the strongest men turn to children across her face. She kept muttering the same name over and over again. Chrona she kept saying. It took five years for the doctors to deem her fit to go onto a normal ward… she killed two patients. Both only children.. She.." Maka was surprised that she saw tears in his eyes and she lay comforting hand on his shoulder.

" You don't have to continue Mifune." he wiped the tears away and chugged down his tea.

" Its okay. I only found out a couple of days ago she was released for good behaviour…what a joke. That sister of mine is evil and will do anything so she can keep Chrona all to herself, I only hope someone stops her soon because once she finds him.. She will never let go."

Death city train station

" _Chi, Chi _are you sure this is the right place babe?"

" Of course it is the sign says death city! _Nya!_" the two women ignored the many stares they were getting as they walked from the train station. Despite the cold both women wore very little showing as much skin as possible without being indecent.. Which is pretty close I can tell you.

" Well this Mr Gorgon better leave my Maka alone or I am going to really enjoy Playing with him _Chi Chi." _

_Okay another chapter done. Not much happening this time but next time Maka confronts Medusa and who are these two mysterious sexy ladies hell bent on killing Chrona? oh and this chapter is dedicted to my smexy girlfriend who helped me greatly with this chapter. thanx babe :P_


	10. Power of LOVE!

Chapter 10: level up with love!

Ragnarok stood in Arachne's living room, he ran a hand through his long mane and mentally cursed. Chrona was missing and it was worrying the large man. Arachne wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her head into his shoulder trying to comfort him. " He'll be okay Raggy just relax." she said quietly. His chest rumbled.

" I know that but the idiot will do something stupid." Arachne smiled into his shoulder. He may seem a little rough around Chrona but the large idiot cared about all his friends. She just prayed to anyone that they will find Chrona before Ragnarok loses his cool.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Maka was gripping the seat for dear life as Mifune tore down the highway at least two hundred miles a hour. Angela giggled in the back seat of the mustang " Faster Mifune faster!" she squealed in delight as her adoptive father slammed the accelerator down to the floor. The car roared as it tore across the tarmac. Maka felt like she was on a rollercoaster and she hated rollercoaster's. everything was a blur outside and Maka felt like she was going to puke.

" Why did you not tell me sooner about Medusa?" Mifune asked as he tore through a red-light. Maka looked at him shocked. How the hell could he be so calm! " Well if I had known she was a complete psycho I would have called the police… no scratch that Pest Control!" Mifune chuckled lightly. Maka felt a small hand tap her shoulder. Maka turned in her seat and met the innocent face of Angela. Only six years old and wearing a small witch outfit ( she had just come from a audition for a school play ) the small child smiled

" Maka-Chan. Where we going?" she asked with a small pout. Maka smiled and said lightly " Just visiting a friend Angela-Chan." the small girl nodded and sat back in her seat. Maka sighed and noticed Mifune was slowing down. Mifune's mustang came to a halt just outside the city centre. Mifune was thinking. He was not sure if he should use it so soon. He glanced at Maka and Angela and decided.

" buckle your seat belts."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eruka Gorgon was dancing. The music boomed around her as she waved her hips and hair. The new club was awesome she thought. She stopped dancing exhausted and the crowd cheered as she left the dance floor flushed and beaming. She strode to the bar and smiled shyly as people patted her on the back. The bartender placed a cold orange juice in front of her and she gulped it down greedily. The bartender watched her and smiled.

" You did good out there." he said. When Eruka finally looked at him, she felt her face heat up even more and not because of the heat. The man was tall very tall. His corded Muscles seemed about to tear through his black and white striped t-shirt. His brown hair spiked at odd angles. But it was his eyes that attracted her. The right eye was a deep amber like wolfs and the left was a light green. His smile was almost a animal snarl but added to his natural charm and Eruka found herself smiling with him. He offered her his hand.

" The names Free Lucan." Eruka took his hand

" Eruka Gorgon." she blushed even more when he kissed her hand. Snap out of it Eruka he is only being kind. Free could not help but chuckle as she zoned out. He tilted his head to the side and could not help but amazed at her innocent beauty. Her pale cheeks were a rosy red, her lips pink and full, the soft blue eyes like crystal water sparkling under the moon. Christ when did I become such a sap he thought. Then a soft chime brought her out of her levy. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her cell.

" Hello.. Oh.. Hey Maka.. yeah what about the dweeb… he got kidnapped?… where are you heading too? Okay meet you there!" she hung up and smiled sadly

" I have to go.. Sorry." before she could leave however his hand wrapped around her arm. She was about to protest but was stopped when he said

" I am driving."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" I Hate you Mifune!" Maka screamed as the car ripped through the streets at impossible speeds. Angela was laughing like a lunatic as the now rocket powered car almost took off. Why did his car have a jet engine in the boot she would never know. Mifune was smirking as he hit the play button on the radio and soon music blasted out of the speakers. Maka almost began to cry. Why, why did she have to suffer for this? The car suddenly jolted to a stop and Mifune switched of the stereo. " We are here." he said chuckling at Maka's stunned expression. Mifune unbuckled his seat belt and exited the car. " Angela stay here."

" Okies!" she chirped as Maka got out of the demon car from hell. Maka saw they had arrived at the museum of natural arts. Mifune had said it was Medusa's favourite place to visit. It had been closed for many years and was boarded up. However the lights were on in the great building and chanting could be heard from within coming from many different throats. Maka could not help but shiver at the dark voices. Mifune stood beside her and was holding a large sports bag over his shoulder.

" Stay here till its over." he said and began to walk up the stone steps. Maka watched him walk up to the large oak doors. The young women felt the night chill and pulled her jacket closer around her thin frame. Mifune a complete stranger was risking his life to save her boyfriend from his insane mother. Oh she was going to regret this and she quickly ran up the steps and followed Mifune into the darkness.

Xxxxxxxxx

" There's Maka babe!" the purple haired women said pointing at the museum. Her companion smirked when she saw her ex run into the ancient building.

" _Chi Chi _things are about to get interesting."

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Chrona woke up to chanting. He opened his eyes and found himself face to face with his mother. He recoiled in fear. Her face was pulled in the most horrid smile he had ever seen. She licked her lips and leaned down till their noses almost touched. " Don't be scared Chrona-kun." she cooed softly her tongue pushing past her lips and brushed his. He whimpered trying to turn away but found he was chained in place.

" Soon my son, you will be whole again." she pulled away and stepped away and Chrona saw the swaying crowd all donning snake masks chanting a dead language. Chrona felt the memories resurface and began to pull against the chains but they would not budge. Swearing in his mind that he was such a moron to trust her so soon. Medusa began to chant her voice echoing in the great hall overpowering the horde of worshippers own chants. Chrona went limp knowing it was futile to fight. He was lucky last time. Uncle Mifune had rescued him before the sick ritual was completed but Mifune was gone now unable to save him.

" Chrona!" the shout seemed distant yet clear. His head shot up and looked at the doors.

"Maka?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mifune threw the bag into the air and hundreds of swords spilled free and slammed into the ground as he ran. Grabbing a blade he cut through the first grunt like wet paper. Blood spraying from the mortal wound the masked man fell with a groan. The grunts had their own weapons ceremonial daggers but the short knives were no match for the legendary swordsman. His katana cut down the enemy with little mercy. He grabbed another sword and spun cutting down more cultists like ninepins. Medusa stopped her chanting and snarled in anger. " Mifune!" she barked. His eyes met hers. Mifune threw one of swords at Medusa but a cultist threw themselves in the blades path and took the killing blow. The insane women wrenched the sword from the dead grunts body and licked the blood from the blade. Maka ran into the hall to discover utter carnage. Bodies lay everywhere and she could see Mifune slay more men with practiced ease. She looked past the blood bath and saw Chrona tied to a old throne staring at her with stunned surprise. She grabbed a free sword and ran to Chrona only to find two cultists blocking the way. She slid on her knees through the gory mess staining the floor and as she slid past them struck. The blade bit through flesh and bone both men fell screaming to the floor. Maka regained her feet and kept running. Mifune noticed her run past him and was about to stop her but he was dragged back into the fight with the cultists. Medusa smirked as Maka stopped in front of her.

" Well this is odd is not supposed to be the knight saving the princess?" Medusa mocked her smile widening. Maka ignored her.

" Why have to taken Chrona?" Medusa raised a eyebrow and giggled.

" Well.. Where should I start? Oh that the fact Chrona is a perfect father for my child." Maka felt disgusted at the casually said answer. Bile threatening to climb her throat. Medusa continued. " You see Chrona is the almost perfect being. Strong, brave and smart he is obviously the perfect candidate. So I sent the call to my fellow snake worshippers to prepare for a marriage ritual… so sad you weren't invited."

" you heartless bitch! He is your son!" Maka almost screamed. Medusa's smile grew larger

"So?" Maka literally screamed as she swung the sword hoping to cleave the evil women in half.

_Maka vs. Medusa_

The blades met in a screech of metal on metal. Medusa casually shoved the girl away. With a evil chuckle she launched her attack. Maka struggled to stop the biting blade that was aiming for her face. Focus Maka remember what father taught you. Focus, focus…

NOW! Maka's free hand shot forward and caught Medusa's wrist stopping the attack. The snake gasped in surprise when Maka's head shot forward. Medusa's nose collapsed under the impact and blood gushed forth in crimson waves. Medusa cried out in pain and leapt back snarling like a wounded animal. However Maka was not giving up her advantage lunged. The cold steel bit into Medusa's shoulder and caused the women to cry out in pain. Medusa raised her own weapon but Maka let go of her sword and punched the women's already broken nose. Medusa tumbled backwards and out of sight. Maka ran back to Chrona who was shocked at what's happening.

" M-Maka?" he asked as she began to undo the chains. She kissed him quickly. " Shush we will get you out of here." Chrona nodded weakly. Mifune was soon beside them unhurt. Most of the cultists had either ran or died. Chrona was about to ask why his supposing dead uncle was here but a smooth voice spoke before he could.

"_Chi, Chi _what a mess." all three looked to the doors and saw two women standing there. Maka groaned.

" please not now." she mumbled Chrona looked at her strangely. " You know them?" Maka gave him a look which gave him a answer.

" Both of them!" he said in shock, she dated two girls? Damn.

" I was a bit curious." Maka said casually noticing Chrona's dreamy look. Mifune shook his head in amazement. What the hell have these kids been smoking?

" Hey schoolgirl! I thought we had a fight going!" everyone turned their attention to Medusa who was standing shakily not far away. Two iron chains hanging loosely from her hands. Maka kissed Chrona one more time before turning on her nemesis. Medusa coughed up blood and was wheezing badly. The gorgon was dying. Her eyes where dimming by the second.

" Why?.. How.. Could you… fight with no fear?" the women wheezed. Maka felt pity for the monster standing not far away. Maka spoke softly " Love and I do fear things but there is one thing I do know. Is that I will fight for the man I love. Fear or not I will wrap this love around my fist and strike you with it!" Maka's fist clenched. Medusa stood confused. Why does she fight? How can she believe in something that does not exist? Why?

Love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love love….

" I don't get it?" Medusa said then she screamed so loud the windows shattered and the walls cracked. Everyone apart from Maka covered their ears.

" Monster Medusa get ready!" Maka shouted and surged forward. Her boots denting the floor as she ran. Medusa screamed " Stay away!" and swung the chains. The black metal tore across the room striking like snakes. Maka dodged every single strike even as the floor around her was being torn apart by the makeshift weapons she still continued her attack. Medusa was babbling in fear sweating badly.

" So what if you kill me! There will always be one like me! All I wanted was to make the perfect human damn it DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND!" she practically shrieked. Maka reached her enemy.

" Those things.. I DON'T CARE ABOUT!" Medusa's screams where cut of as Maka's fist ploughed straight into her face for the second and final time. The sickening crunch of the Gorgons head caving in was incredibly loud forcing everyone to wince as the witch exploded in a purple fireball. Everyone covered there eyes as the sudden explosion of light tore through the museums roof sending debris flying into the night air. As the light died down Chrona peeked over his hands and saw Maka smiling at him.

" Are you okay Chrona?" she asked her smile contagious as Chrona found himself smiling as well. He then noticed the object planted in the ground where Medusa met her demise. A sword glowing a radiant blue. Chrona pointed at the weapon and Maka turned noticing the weapon for the first time. She grasped the hilt and pulled it from the ground.

_MAKA HAS GAINED THE POWER OF LOVE! _

Maka looked at the blade closely before giggling. Mifune rubbed the back of his head. Maybe I should get a normal job like everyone else he thought. The two mysterious women let out a nervous laugh which brought everyone's attention onto the duo. The one with purple hair spoke first.

" Glad to see Maka-Chan still has the moves eh Mizune?" her partner nodded never taking her eyes of Chrona who began to feel uncomfortable under the gaze.

" Come on Blair lets leave the two love-birds for now. Mr Gorgon meet us at central park tomorrow at noon we have much… to discuss. We are evil-Ex's Mizune Witch."

" And Blair Witch so see you soon Chrona-kun!" the two sisters walked out leaving a stunned Chrona. Mifune looked at his nephew with something like jealousy.

" You are one lucky son of a b-"

_Whoo! Sorry for the crappy ending because my brain just died on me. Anywho thank you for your reviews an_ _I received a very interesting PM from someone who asked me to do ChronaXMaka fic based on Pirates of the Caribbean and I am very taken with the idea to be honest I love a challenge. Should I do it after this fic? Let me know in a review. And remember punching people in the face does not make them explode! Oh and next time Chrona faces the Witch sisters and where the hell did Eruka and Free get to? Hmmmm… _

_P.s this fic has over 900 hits! So whoever gets this question right. You may Appear in the final chapter! 3 places are available. So ther can be only three winners!_

_So here is the question._

_In the Soul Eater episode ' the test' who breaks into Steins house to steal the answer sheets?_

_Is it_

_A) Kidd_

_B) Soul_

_C) Maka_

_D) Black Star_

_Send your answer in a review and I will PM the lucky winners. See you next time! Gandalf42 out._


	11. Dance to the Chi Chi

Chapter 11: dance to the _Chi Chi! _Hidden foe revealed!

Chrona opened the door to his apartment only to get the shock of his life.

" switch off the light!" Kidd almost screamed and Chrona slammed the door shut. Chrona groaned he did not need that image in his head. It was just wrong. Kidd opened the door wearing a dressing gown and looking slightly embarrassed. " Yes you just saw your roommate touching a guys junk and I apologise."

4 minutes later.

Chrona sipped the hot chocolate timidly trying not to burn his lips. He sat on one of the comfy chairs while Kidd sat on the bed beside Justin who was listening to his I-pod. Chrona told Kidd what happened at the museum. Kidd seemed to turn pale as Chrona explained Medusa's plan. Kidd listened to every detail closely and seemed to perk up when Chrona mentioned the Witch sisters. " As in Mizune and Blair Witch?" Kidd asked.

" Y-yeah." Kidd suddenly dived under the bed and began to look for something. Chrona had no idea what he was doing or looking far but he reappeared seconds later holding a magazine. Chrona choked on his hot chocolate when he saw the cover. It showed both sisters and they were.. well lets say if I described it this story would become M-rated. Chrona managed to breath again.

" What the hell! Kidd!" Chrona exclaimed " Why the hell do you-"

" Chrona I am a dude for god sake don't tell you never read adult material?" Kidd interrupted the pinkette and waited for a answer. After a couple of tense seconds.

" No." Kidd looked at his friend blankly before changing the subject. " Anyways both are very dangerous people Chrona. You best have a early night because these chicks are going to test like never before." Chrona felt uneasy when he saw Kidd's smirk and gulped. Tomorrow was going to be a horrid day.

Meanwhile in the not so secret location of Death bucks.

The man sipped his coffee. Not bad he thought I should come here often. He put on his glasses and opened his phone and dialled a number.

_Ah hello hello! _a cheer full voice chirped on the phone and the man sighed.

" Hello Dino is the boss there?" he asked not really wanting to speak to the crazy women at the moment.

_Yup hang on a sec. _The man could hear the phone being past onto someone else.

**What is it? **the man gulped at the rumble of a voice. " Hello boss I was just calling to see if you have my order yet?"

**Yes and may I ask. Why do you need this Stein?** the man called Stein smiled.

" Just for a personal project."

The next morning at 8am sharp on the dot.

Chrona groaned as Kidd woke him up. Bribing him awake with the tempting smell of bacon. Why Bacon! Why did you betray me! He screamed in his head but the aroma put a stop to his pity party and dragged him out of the bed and onto one of the comfy chairs. Chrona wiped his eyes groggily and looked at the clock and groaned when he saw how early it was. " Stop mumbling and get that down your gullet." Kidd said dumping a plate of bacon in his lap. Chrona mumbled something in audible as he began to eat his breakfast. Kidd was a good friend but he never made bacon unless..

" Another famous ultimatum?" Chrona asked and Kidd nodded eagerly

" Tell me about Mifune." his friend demanded who brandished the spatula like a weapon. Chrona almost threw up. " Dude he's my uncle!"

" So he must have experience." Chrona hid his face in his hands. I am not getting into this conversation he repeated to himself over and over. " Kidd I am not going to set you up with my uncle." to his surprise Kidd actually pouted in disappointment. " ple-"

" NO!" Kid slumped in defeat. " So mean." Kidd said sadly an sniffled, Chrona was not falling for the act being experienced to Kidd's ways. Plus Mifune had left a note saying he had to head home with Angela as she would be late for school. So a disaster has been avoided for now. Chrona finished his breakfast with a satisfied groan. " I better go and see Tsubaki see how she is holding up." Chrona said remembering Ragnarok saying she wanted to see him. Kidd took his empty dish and put it in the sink. " Well you have a couple of hours before you meet the demon ladies. So get ready and go out.. I need the place for sex."

" Charming Kidd."

30 minutes later outside Tsubaki's place

Chrona gulped as he knocked on the door gently. He really hoped she was not going to slap him again that hurt quiet a bit. After waiting for several terrifying seconds the door opened. Tsubaki was dressed in her blue turtle neck jumper and skinny jeans. Her hair was down and flowing down her back in silken waves. Chrona gulped at her expression. It was platonic and to be honest it was freaking him out.

"H-hey Tsubaki." he greeted softly.

" Hi Chrona come on in." she walked back into the house leaving the door open for him. slowly stepping into the apartment Chrona noticed something was wrong. The normally warm looking home was cold and dreary. He noticed several bottles littered around the hall way. Grabbing a empty bottle he looked at the label. Alcohol. He put the bottle where he found it and walked into the sitting room fearing what he might find. Tsubaki was laying on the sofa chugging down another bottle like it was water.

" Tsubaki what are you doing?" Chrona asked quietly. Tsubaki finished the bottle with a sigh and dropped it onto the carpeted floor with a dull thud. " Why would you care Chrona?" she said lazily tilting her head back to look at him. Her soft eyes glazed over. Chrona felt his stomach clench tightly. He knew why she was acting like this. " You know." she said " it was on this couch that I gave myself to a man for the first time. It was like one of those sappy romantic novels I read. Then all it takes is some foreign whore to glance his way and I had lost him." Tsubaki sat up as she spoke slowly breaking down into small sobs. She felt the sofa dip under extra weight and warm arms pulling her close. She heard Chrona's heart beat against her ear softly. " Its my fault Tsubaki and I was the one who lost you." Tsubaki pulled away and looked into his eyes. Chrona grunted when Tsubaki threw herself at him, her lips savaging his. Chrona's arms flayed comically before they tumbled to the floor.

(I think she forgives him.. don't you think so Excalibur?)

(Excalibur: …Baka)

Back to the story I guess

Death city central park 12pm

Mizune checked her out-fit for the sixth time and it was getting on Blair's nerves. " Gosh babe relax. Its not like your going to woo the guy.. Are you?" Mizune looked at her sister with a look saying ' well duh' Blair shook her head. " I swear Mizune if you weren't a first class killer I would swear you were a sex addict." the younger sister said idly playing with a strand of her purple hair.

" Says the women who pounced on the jogger." Mizune said irritably. Blair giggled " You must admit he was cute."

" He was eighty-three." Mizune replied with a dead-panned look. Blair cackled with laughter. Mizune sometimes wondered how Blair was related to her. However her thoughts were interrupted when a cough caught their attention. Both sisters were surprised to see Maka standing in front of them. The young women had her arms folded. Mizune smirked " Awww did Chrona-kun leave you?" Mizune mocked. To her surprise Maka smiled. " No." before Mizune replied a blur slammed into Blair and carried her away from the scene. The eldest sister gasped as she barley avoided the sudden swipe of a glowing sword. Mizune skipped back and noticed Maka holding the offending weapon. The older women snarled

"Bitch!"

_Maka vs. Mizune _

Mizune slammed her palms together and waved her hips in a slow dance. " Can you keep with the _Chi Chi _Maka-Chan?" pink darts suddenly shot from seemingly nowhere. Maka hissed as one grazed her leg as she rolled out of the way. Mizune giggled like a school girl when she saw the small trickle of blood. Maka ran as the needles slammed around her like a rain. Mizune continued her dance slowly picking up the pace into a frenzy. Maka could not get close to the Ex without being turned into a pin cushion. She remembers that Mizune's power lay within several small dummies. She must have set them up around the park before Maka and Chrona arrived. A large explosion echoed through the park and a column of smoke showed the blasts location. Chrona seemed to be fighting Blair and forced the women to use her magic. Chrona would end the fight soon but for now Maka had to deal with the cats older sister. A needle flashed past Maka's face forcing the girl to stop running then flip away as needles stabbed the ground where she was standing a second ago. Mizune giggled as her dance picked up a pace.

"_Chi Chi _hold still so I can kill you and make Chrona-Kun Mine!"

" Who said you will!" Mizune turned abruptly and saw the sole of a shoe slam into her face. The sister was thrown across the park from the force of the kick. Maka watched amazed as her rescuer landed gracefully in front of her. Kidd smiled brightly " Sorry I am late." Maka sweat dropped. Why was he here? Unfortunately she would not get a answer as Mizune staggered to her feet.

" You son of a bitch. You ruined my HAIR!" Kidd only twirled two pistols on his fingers before pointing them at the Ex.

" Sorry but do shut up." the guns barked once. Mizune did not have a chance as the bullets tore off half her head. She staggered for a second before collapsing and breaking like glass on the grass. Maka sweat dropped even more. Before she could speak a blur shot past them followed closely by another one.

_Chrona vs. Blair ( well sort of.) _

Chrona ran for his life and dignity as the crazy cat lady chased him around the park cackling like a school girl. " Chrona-kun come here I only want play!" she giggled

" That's why I am running!" he screamed back ducking as Blair lunged for him. Her hands grasped empty and she moaned.

" Chrona-kun!"

" Don't say my name like that it sounds wrong!" he cried and glanced over his shoulder and screamed as she rugby tackled him, sending both tumbling across the ground in a mess of flaying limbs. After a few seconds of dizziness they came to a halt much to Chrona's horror, she was straddling him and smirking evilly. " Chrona-Kun." she cooed leaning down. He whimpered in fear. Why do I have to be surrounded by crazy females!

( hehehe I am evil :P)

Blair pushed her amble bosom in Chrona's face causing him to flay in shock and embarrassment but mostly because she was suffocating him. Chrona started to turn blue. Damn if I don't do something I am going to be killed by boobs! Great how did I die? oh yeah suffocated with boobs. that's going to look good on a gravestone! He had no idea why he did this but he knew he was going to regret it. He clamped his hands on Blair's thighs and stroked them. The reaction was surprising and shocking. Blair shivered and pulled away squealing in surprise. She rolled off him and Chrona coughed and spluttered as air filled his lungs. Blair meanwhile was shaking uncontrollably. Her eyes rolled into her head and she was moaning. Chrona was freaked out slightly. Blair managed to pant.

" Damn you!… know.. That you.. Never tap.. this!" she screamed before her back arched then she literally exploded. The sudden increase in light forced our hero to hide his eyes but when he looked back all was left was few floating hearts which vanished as he blinked. With a sigh of relief he fell back onto the grass but when he opened his eyes he met the glare Maka was giving him. Oh she had seen the 'fight'

" Looks like you enjoyed yourself." she said venomously. Chrona gulped and laughed nervously. Oh he knew he was in for a load of pain when he saw the book she held in her hands. Oh sh-

WHAM!

_Really sorry but this chapter sucked big time. Had major writers block with this and I apologise for this fail of a chapter. Anyways thank you for those who answered the question last chapter and here are the winners! _

_1. BlackBloodBaby_

_2. Dino Kid_

_3. Oxensteirna D. Yuki_

_Sorry for those who did not make it but there will be a second chance in my next fic which is out soon. Only TWO chapters left! I am really sad but this fic will come to a end soon. Thanks to all who review and the support. I really had fun writing this fic and I never thought it would be this popular to be honest. Stay around for the finale as we see Chrona face the sixth evil-ex and a epic showdown with the most powerful villain of all!… FRANKEN STEIN! Will Chrona end the evil-ex's? Will he get the girl? Stay tuned._

_Gandalf42 out for now._


	12. Conflict of the soul part 1

Chapter 12: Why is the key! Conflict of the Soul.

Stein hummed to himself as he typed away on his web-book a hundred words per second. His eyes danced across the screen as he analysed the charts and numbers that responded to his command. He glanced to his right as a mug of hot coffee was placed on the desk he was working on. He stopped his typing and smirked showing his sharp teeth. His olive eyes took in the women beside him. His greatest ally in this war against Chrona Gorgon smiled shyly under his handsome gaze. Her eyes sparkled with a intellect that could match his own. Oh My! He thought where did he find such a prize! He sipped the coffee and gave a content sigh as her nimble hands began to work on his tense shoulders such a wonderful women he mused to himself. Mr Gorgon was such a fool to let such a beauty slip through his fingers.

" You like that Stein-Kun?" she said in that sweet voice of hers, his smirk got wider.

" Yes my Flower it is wonderful." he groaned as her fingers worked on a knot of muscle. Tsubaki Nakatsukasa leaned down and whispered in his ear softly.

" Anything for you my love."

Maka's apartment 2pm

Chrona winced as Maka applied the band aid to his wounded head. Where she walloped him with the book just to remind you. Maka hummed a merry tune and her eyes squinted with concentration as she gently placed on the pink bandage with ease. " There you go! All better!" she chirped happily kissing the sore spot ignoring the wince it got out of Chrona. The pinkette noticed that her hair was down from its usual style. Her golden locks framed her face and poured down her back in silken waves. She looked a lot more like a women than the girl she still was and he could not help but blush. The scene was perfect. Sunlight streaming through the bedroom window and gave Maka a angelic glow, her eyes glittered like precious stones. Chrona gulped and looked away. Maka noticed his blush and giggled softly before deciding to get to the point

" Only two left Chrona." he nodded slowly. Had he really killed so many? The past few days had been a blur of activity and he never really thought about the future. He could see a light at the end of the tunnel and he felt as if he had been heading towards it since he was a child. Maka wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled his neck. Chrona held her close, a small tear trailed down his cheek. Maybe this why he was born.

He was created for her.

" Do you know their names?" he asked and she nodded into his shoulder and began to kiss his neck lightly. He knew she would not give the names to him and he understood. She could not get involved. The fear of feeling something for these monsters could hurt them and she wanted to only love Chrona. She kissed his lips. The warmth spread through them both. Their souls binding together. They did not see the small light slowly growing between them. Burning softly.

Ragnarok's place 4pm

Liz felt fate had gave her a decent set of cards. She had a good life living in the same house as her sister Patty. Though she rarely saw her due to the fact Patty spent most of her time at Kidd's place. She had great friends, Ragnarok the father figure, he kept the group together despite many hardships that they had been through, Arachne the women who was Liz's second mother and despite her fierce nature she loves them all, Spirit the goofy idiot and flirt was the only one of them who could make the group laugh and be themselves, then there was Chrona… even now she felt her heart flutter at the thought of that moron. Chrona had been there since the beginning she remembers the shy school-boy who sat at the back of class, his messy pink hair mad him stand out amongst the common brown and blonde students. Liz at first paid no attention to him, but then she started to notice the little things he did around school. The first thing was she noticed how he always fed the class guinea pig every day, his face pulled into a small smile. The next was that she spotted him mopping the corridors when the janitor was ill or on holiday. Liz found herself becoming curious about Chrona. Then she decided to talk to him. It was a cold winter morning when she spotted him sitting on the school steps waiting to be picked up from school. Liz quickly smoothed down her hair and checked she looked okay before heading over to him. The boy seemed to distracted by the light snow that had started to cover the ground and streets with a white coat. Liz realised his eyes where a startling blue. They shone with a innocence she had never seen before. She sat next to him.

" Hi." she said and he looked at her then, the blue orbs widened in surprise before his cheeks turned a light pink and he looked away. " H-hello." he stuttered shyly and Liz guessed he was not used to talking to girls. Chrona didn't know what to do! The most prettiest girl in the school was talking to him for gods sake! Okay Chrona remember what grandmother said. Introduce yourself is the first step.

" I- I am Chrona." the girl smiled.

" Liz." she replied the smile growing faintly as she offered him her hand. He looked at it cautiously as if it were a snake about to strike. He was surprised that her hand was warm as his fingers interlaced with hers. Liz blushed lightly as found herself holding his hand instead of shaking it. Why was she happy about this development? Liz felt heat rise in her neck as Chrona was looking at her hand strangely like he had never seen one before. " Its warm." he said simply and Liz turned away before he could see her face blush a deep crimson in embarrassment. Chrona noticed this and let go of her hand and stuttered a apology but Liz muttered something that made him stop his blabbering.

" Its nice." Chrona looked at her in shock at her answer. Liz turned slowly to look in the eyes. Chrona gulped. He was confused at her expression, her eyes seemed to brim with a emotion he had not seen before and to be honest…

He had no idea how to deal with it. Liz however found herself leaning forward. Chrona felt a knot in his throat as the distance closed between them. His first kiss was soft and gentle. Liz meanwhile was stunned that she even went that far as she pulled away. Chrona remained frozen before tilting his head to the side pale eyes locked on her own. "T-thank you."

Liz sighed to herself before smiling and curled up on the sofa, sometimes fate just made you smile.

Death city mall the next day… well afternoon.

Chrona felt something was wrong as he walked through the crowded mall. It felt as if something was watching him.

(AN: maybe it's the audience that paid ten quid to see this movie)

He cruised through the shops. He bought nothing as he just wanted a day to himself and take a break from his hectic life. For some odd reason he was compelled to go into the movie store. The store was large and I mean large. It had three floors dedicated all to movies of every genre. Chrona entered the store and was surprised it was empty. The usual bustle of hundreds of customers was nowhere to be seen. Walking down the centre aisle he looked through the movies trying to ignore the creepy silence as much as possible. As he flicked through the films he found something very odd. He spotted his name amongst the titles. He picked up the article and was stunned to see himself staring back. He stood in the centre holding his famous black sword. Chrona looked more closely and saw Maka standing beside him with a small smile. He looked at the title and almost baulked at the title.

_**Chrona Gorgon vs. The World! **_

Said pinkette looked above the title and saw the faces of the Evil-Ex's and his mother; Ox, Black Star, Asura, the Witch sisters and Medusa. The last two faces were blackened out so Chrona could not see who they were.

" Every time you slay one of them, they shall appear on the cover." a smooth voice said behind him. Chrona turned abruptly and saw a youth standing before him. He was tall and Chrona judged him to be in his late teens, only the lower half of his face was visible due to the large floppy hat the boy wore. The pale lips curled upwards into a smile at Chrona's expression. "Don't fear. I am not one of them." he said kindly.

Chrona still stunned at the persons sudden appearance choked out a reply.

" Who are you?" the man chuckled to himself as if to find the pinkettes question funny.

" You will learn in time Mr Gorgon. Perhaps you have time for a chat. It gets rather lonely from time to time." Chrona could only nod. Who the hell was this guy? The man waved a hand lazily in the air and Chrona found himself sitting in a comfy chair. The man remained standing. " If your wondering how I did that I must sadly say I can not tell you but you have many thoughts of this league your up against hmm?"

" Y-yes." Chrona said quietly. The man clapped his hands in glee.

" Awesome. Well I must say you have done rather well though you had help. Though I am surprised Maka-Chan defeated Medusa rather easily. The power of love is a strange thing I must say Mr Gorgon.. Perhaps you may harness its power soon. Alas you have two foes left, they are far stronger than the others combined including your mother." he raised his hand to stop Chrona from speaking." I know it seems impossible, but you can do it all you have to do is ask yourself. Why?" Chrona looked at the guy like he was insane. If Chrona knew he was going to end up talking to a crazy person he would have stayed at home ( AKA: Maka's place) the man tilted his head lightly. Chrona guessed he was waiting for him to speak.

" Are you a crazy person?" the man chuckled deeply and replied

" You could say that. But you will thank me in the near future.. You better get going your next foe awaits." before Chrona could reply he blacked out.

He woke up a second later. Only to meet the soft features of Maka looking down on him in concern. Her emerald eyes shining. " Are you okay Chrona? you blacked out." she asked quietly worried about him. Chrona looked around and found himself in Maka's room. He remembers they were holding each other then.. He found himself in the mall. So it was a dream after all. He thought. Though it felt very real to the young Gorgon. Maka noticed his worried gaze and stroked his cheek, trying to sooth him. Chrona turned his head into her palm loving the feel of her soft skin on his. Maka giggled before lying back onto the bed, pulling Chrona with her. They did not notice the vulture watching them through the window, crimson eyes glowing with malice.

Death city centre 3 days later.

Maka let out a sigh of relief as she found a free bench to sit on. Exhausted from hours of shopping for Chrona's birthday present. She still had not found anything he might like. God boys can be difficult to shop for. Maka looked at her watch and saw it was 13:05pm. Chrona would be almost finished doing whatever he was doing. She smiled to herself not knowing hell was breaking loose only a block away.

With Chrona

Chrona whistled as he placed the small black box in his pocket. To say nothing could ruin his day would be a understatement. Suddenly the world blurred left. Chrona frowned only to realise the large hand had wrapped itself around his noggin. The pedestrians leaped out of the way as a pink and black blur tore across the ground ripping apart the cobble streets. Chrona felt the grip tighten and he was suddenly thrown into the air with horrifying force. He was thrown so high he could see Maka's place. Pain erupted in his back making him cry out as the same hand that had thrown him stuck his spine with the weight of a truck. Chrona coughed up blood as the ground rushed up to meet him. The earth shook as he collided with the stone streets sending a column of debris and dust into the air. The dust cleared and Chrona groaned in pain barley able to stand he stood up and watched the person who attacked him walk through the dust with ease. Chrona felt fear chill his soul and ice clenched his heart when he saw the attacker. The large insane grin they wore grew at seeing his fear. The stranger shook his large main of hair and his neck cracked.

" Lost your touch Chrona." he stated simply.

Chrona could only stutter.

"R-R-Ragnarok!"

_MUHAHAHA bet you were not expecting that eh? Anyways last chapter next time I am afraid (sniffles) so its going to be mega-long I think. Just to say I am working on my next ChronaxMaka fic its called Souls of the Caribbean! So look forward to that coming out and thanks again for reviews and such. I shall see you all in the thrilling conclusion to Chrona Gorgon vs. The World! Stay tuned._

_oh and during Liz's flash-back think of Chibby Chrona and Liz ( Makes the scene more adorable)_


End file.
